


Married Life in King’s Landing Part 1

by tm_writes



Series: The Artist [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lannister baby, Modern AU, happy ever after, lannister lions, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: One shot in my Artist world





	Married Life in King’s Landing Part 1

_Kings Landing_

_Ella 2_

_Sansa 27_

_Tywin 63_

Sansa had spent the morning in her gallery, hanging paintings and photographs that she had been working on. She had another show upcoming this weekend, and since she hadn’t had one since she was pregnant with Ella, the buzz around Kings Landing was incredible. They had shut the gallery down for the whole week to prepare.

While she hadn’t stopped creating art and sending it back to her gallery in Kings Landing, it had taken a solid year and a half after Ella’s birth for her to even consider wanting to have a public show again. Sales were always steading, and her pieces were in demand, which had allowed herself time to focus on her husband and her daughter. Sansa loved being a mother, and despite the continued fall out with her mother, the past eighteen months at Casterly Rock had been absolute bliss for her.

It had been Tywin that had noticed she had become slightly restless, and her husband, who had been able to recognize that she was missing the art world. Once he’d finally gotten her to admit that she did indeed want to do another show, he’d moved heaven and earth to make it happen, the way he did everything else for her in their life. Sansa had discovered that there was very little that her billionaire husband wasn’t willing to do to ensure that she was happy. Before they had married, she’d had a mere taste of what he was capable of. If something made Sansa happy, Tywin would do whatever it took to ensure that happened.

Slowly over the past six months, they had been coming to Kings Landing more frequently. The second bedroom had been added to their loft, and with a few minor babyproofing adjustments, Ella seemed to love it in the city as much as she did in the Westerlands.

Of course, she was spoiled wherever she went. Gilly couldn’t get enough of her. She’d yet to have another child, still working crazy hours at their café, and she loved to spoil the little girl whenever they went in for breakfast. No one, not even Sera, made pancakes quite like Sam, and Sansa could spend hours with her friends as they adored her child. There wasn’t a park in their neighbourhood that Sansa hadn’t taken Ella to, and often they would walk to one after supper with Tywin. It was time that Sansa treasured; being a family of three.

Today Tywin had a meeting with Jon’s aunt, from the Targaryen Trading Company, visiting from Essos. Jon had recently scaled back on his music and taken a position in Tywin’s company, and they were looking for access to markets in Mereen and Volantis. Stannis Baratheon, one of Tywin’s closest friends now, was also involved in the deal, and Sansa knew enough to know that this was important. Jon had come by the loft last evening to discuss some last-minute details with Tywin, and she could see the nerves practically rolling off her cousin. Thankfully, Tywin understood and had taken the time with Jon to reassure him that nothing would be reflected on him if things didn’t work out.

Her husband had insisted that she and Ella meet him downtown for lunch. He claimed he wanted to take his two favourite ladies for lunch, and Sansa laughed and agreed. She thought he just liked showing off his daughter to those in the office, because the moment Ella entered the building, the world seemed to grind to a halt. True to her personality, the little girl preened under the attention she received. Sansa swore, she grew more like her father each day, which made Tywin’s chest swell with pride. Never could Sansa have imagined just how much he would love her.

“I think we’re good, Joey,” Sansa said, grinning as she looked around the gallery. They had just hung her last piece, and even she could admit, the work was stunning.

“If we’re not sold out in the first half an hour this Saturday, I will eat my ridiculously expensive tie,” her assistant said. He had been a godsend. A recent graduate with both a fine arts and business degree, Sansa had turned over the running of the gallery to him, and he’d put The Loft on the map. He had a knack for discovering new talent, and Sansa’s gallery had become a beacon for new artists looking for someone to take a chance on their work.

“Well, most of the credit will go to you,” Sansa said, winking at him, and he waved a hand. He’d sent out 50 exclusive invites in Kings Landing and then spread the word on social media about the event of the season and how it was already sold out before anyone even knew it was happening. Within a day, he had hundreds of people clamouring for their invitation. Sansa had laughed long and hard at his tactics, but he'd shrugged and said he’d do what needed to be done to ensure that The Loft was _the _art gallery in Kings Landing. It was almost as much his baby as hers.

Sandor walked in once she was finished, with Ella’s hand in his, and spotting her mom, let out a yell.

“Mama!” Ella cried happily and ran as fast as she could to throw herself into Sansa’s arms. Her daughter had two speeds; tornado or slug.

Sansa reached out and caught her, bringing her up to kiss her on the cheek. She let her hands settle on her daughter's hair, the colour coming from her, although her green eyes were all Tywin. She was a beautiful child, and Sansa loved her more each day. 

“The nanny said she just woke from her nap,” Sandor said by way of explanation and Sansa nodded. The big man had become surprisingly easy and good with children. Both Ella and Jack, his one-year-old son, adored him.

Neither Tywin nor Sansa had ever thought they’d need a nanny, but their professional requirements meant that sometimes it was inevitable. And Sansa was learning that it didn’t make her a bad mother or person to do somethings for herself while turning over the care of her daughter to a highly trained professional. It was a balancing act, and one she was getting better every day. Still, there was something that made her heart ache each time she had her daughter back in her arms. She knew that Ella was exceptional, and Sansa zoned into her as she chatted happily about everything she had done that morning.

Sansa let Sandor lead her to the SUV. They still took no chances with her security in Kings Landing, and she’d adjusted. After the incident with Petyr, Tywin was uncompromising on this, and though they rarely fought, Sansa knew if she pushed him, she would lose. She suspected that there was more than just Sandor on her security detail, but she refused to ask, and no one confirmed it. It was best for all if they pretended, she didn’t know.

Sansa and Sandor chatted easily on their way downtown. Living together, raising children together, they were as close as family, and their friendship was sincere and genuine. When they got to Tywin’s building, Sansa sent him a quick text.

**SL**: We’re here

**Husband**: Come up. Not quite done.

**SL**: With the mini tornado?

**Husband**: She’s my daughter. Of course, she’d going to be a handful. Bring her up.

Sansa smiled and shook her head. She could hear the pride in his words that Ella let no one boss her around. He encouraged her independent streak daily, it seemed.

She would have thought that Tywin wanted to keep her away from the critical business world he operated in, but it seemed the opposite was true. They were always welcome in his building, and he loved having them come by and visit.

Sansa was holding Ella’s hand as they walked inside. Today Ella was wearing her shoes that squeaked when she walked, and this delighted her to no end. She grinned at Sansa each time they made a sound.

Everyone knew them, of course, and the security in the lobby waived her through to Tywin’s private elevator. She’d only discovered that a few months ago and had spent an enjoyable half an hour ravishing her husband inside of it.

When they arrived at the top floor, they exited right in front of his executive assistant.

“They’re still in the main conference room,” she was saying by way of explanation when a cacophony of voices filled the hall. Sansa, Sandor and Ella turned to see the group of them spilling into the hallway.

Sansa’s eyes went to Tywin’s first, as they always did. Almost three years into their relationship and she still wanted him as much as those first few wild and crazy weeks. More maybe. He’d given her everything, and she could never get enough of him. As if sensing she were there, she saw his eyes rise and find hers.

He stopped whatever conversation he was in the middle of and walked directly towards her. It was decidedly rude and unprofessional, but Tywin made no illusions to how important his wife was to him, and more than one person had suffered when they hadn’t realized his depth of feelings for Sansa. She was always first. No matter what.

She grinned and met him half way, Ella having been snatched up by Tywin’s EA who loved the little girl and kept some favourite toys in her desk for when they visited.

When they finally met, Tywin pulled her to him and kissed her. Deeply. She heard that low little growl of desire in his throat and felt him wrap his arms around her. Her stomach fluttered with lust and love. She would never get enough of him.

“Wife.”

“Husband.”

She grinned at him and kissed him again, and he kept his hand pressed against the small of her back. Possessive and loving all at once. Sansa arched into it and loved it. There was no denying that she was his; mind, body and soul.

Then she took a moment and looked closer and saw the slow bank of anger in his eyes and knew things hadn’t gone the way he wanted. She could read him like a book these days, and they had no secrets from one another. She gave him a slight nod, acknowledging she understood this was a tense situation.

Once she finally broke away from his stare, she turned to face his guests who had caught up to them.

She saw her cousin looking slightly miserable and stressed, Kevan, who looked angry and Stannis, whose face was a hard mask of granite.

Then Sansa turned her eyes on their guests. There were four of them. The small silver haired woman with eerie purple eyes had to be Jon’s Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. She was scowling, and her mouth was in a tight line. A massive man was standing to her one side. He was all bulging muscles, and long hair and his scowl was equally fierce as the men in her family. He might have almost been as large as Sandor, but her bodyguard still had him beat. Sansa had felt the big man move to stand close to her and Tywin, and she was grateful for his presence.

The other two people were beautiful, a woman with dark curly hair and another darker-skinned man who stood close to her, also a scowl on his face. It was the least warm reception Sansa had ever had in these offices.

“Hello, I’m Sansa Lannister,” she said and held out her hand to Dany. She was almost family, related through Jon and Sansa would give anyone a chance. Once.

The silver haired woman almost recoiled from the offered hand and benign smile, but reluctantly shook it after a time.

Sansa saw her eyes narrow and knew that she would never be friends with this woman. There was something about her that sat uneasily with Sansa. Still, she knew how the game was played, and feeling Tywin’s hand on the small of her back was all the support she needed. Her husband trusted her to act the way she wanted during these meetings.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen. Tell me, Sansa, did you know your husband is a thief and a crook?” Her voice was haughty and shrill.

Sansa laughed and pressed herself tighter against Tywin. She could feel him all but vibrating in rage.

“Well, he did steal my heart.” Sansa grinned at Tywin.

Dany’s purple eyes narrowed at her glib response. Sansa knew there was nothing she could say to make this woman less angry. And she refused to appease her. Not here in her husband's building.

“He wants too much,” the large man behind her spat.

Tywin stiffened further. “I control all major access ports to Westeros unless you want to negotiate with Dorne and their outrageous prices.”

Between the deal with the Baratheon’s, the control that Ned had in the North, and Tywin’s vast empire, including the areas in the Vale since he had taken Baelish out if anyone wanted to bring goods into Westeros by ship, they paid her husband’s prices. He was a vastly powerful man and had only grown wealthier since their marriage.

“I thought that since my family worked for you, you would be reasonable,” Dany seethed and shot Jon a withering glance. “The Targaryen Trading Company is my family’s legacy, and I will do whatever I must to ensure we are successful.”

Sensing this was not going to be resolved, Sansa shook her head at the woman’s stubbornness. Sansa didn’t like how she was trying to use her connection to Jon, and she didn’t think it wise that she try and start a trade war with her husband.

“You’ll lose,” Sansa said with airy confidence that had Dany reel back slightly.

“Pardon me?” Her purple eyes had narrowed. 

“You’ll lose. If you take on my husband, you will lose, and not just your company, but any connection to Jon. My husband had been at this game longer than either one of us has been alive. If you take him on, not only will you lose access to the markets you so desire, he will make it his sole mission in life to destroy your company.” Sansa paused. “And make no mistake, he will be successful.” 

She felt Tywin’s hand tighten around her hip, and she could feel his pleasure at her confidence in him.

Dany huffed out an angry breath. The menacing man behind her all but growled, and the other two at her side had worried looks on their faces. Sensing nothing more could be accomplished, Dany brushed past them all to the elevators, and soon the tension from the room faded once they were gone. Sandor called down to the front to make sure they all left the building without further incident.

Tywin looked at his wife with renewed love and awe. 

His wife was right; he could destroy Daenerys Targaryen with little effort, and he just might. The woman had an attitude that she couldn’t back up. And she had been rude to the point of outright insolance. Tywin could sense Jon’s deep embarrassment throughout the meeting, and he knew he’d have to do damage control there. It was not his fault his Aunt was an unreasonable harridan. Tywin leaned down and whispered in his wife’s ear. “Fuck me, Sansa, I want you.” She rarely let her claws come out to play, but when she did, it made him ache with need for her. He was just about to kiss his wife again when he caught movement out of his eye.

That thought was soon pushed to the backburner as a small red headed tornado came streaking through the office to launch herself into Tywin’s arms, shoes squeaking.

“Daddy!”

Tywin scooped Ella up into his arms while keeping another one pinned around Sansa. He wanted both his girls by his side.

“Hello, Ella-lion,” Tywin said to his daughter as she wrapped her arms around him. Somehow, against all the odds, this child loved him fiercely, and there wasn’t a single moment that Tywin took for granted. He heard her soft giggle and even though the morning had gone to shit for his business, having these two in his life was more than enough to smooth the angry edges.

“How about I take you ladies for lunch?” Tywin said as people drifted back to their offices. They would debrief what happened tomorrow, but for the rest of today, he’d spend it with his wife and daughter.

Tywin reached down and held Sansa’s hand and saw that she was glowing. He knew she was excited about her show this weekend, and by the look on her face, things had come together for her. He couldn’t wait to hear all about it.

Tywin put Ella on the ground, as she was wiggling, which meant she'd spotted someone else she wanted to charm, and she immediately made her way to Jon, who also scooped her up. After Sandor, Ned, Tywin and Kevan, Jon was one of her favourites. She was fascinated by his dark curls and sure enough, was tugging on them while Jon smiled at her and hummed a little song. Sansa watched as the tension leached out of her cousin, as Ella worked her magic on him. He raised his eyes and nodded at them.

Sansa turned and pressed herself against Tywin. “I want you too. So maybe, lunch and then we can play naught secretary and mean CEO while Ella naps.”

Tywin’s eyes turned green-gold with lust, and they narrowed.

“Careful woman,” he all but growled at her then nipped at her lip.

“Oh, lover, the last thing I want is careful.”

“You’re killing me here, Sansa.”

“You’ll survive. Just think of this mouth around your cock each time you watch me eat." She paused, then smiled. "I think you’re going to be my desert, Tywin.”

Sansa shot him a wide grin and went to collect their daughter as the most powerful man in Westeros tried not to let his jaw hit the ground. He already hard cock went even more painfully erect.

“She’s a spitfire,” Sandor said, laughing, a huge grin on his face. He’d long grown accustomed to their antics, and to be fair, Sera wasn’t much more restrained than Sansa.

Kevan just laughed and shook his head, and Stannis said a hurried goodbye. He had yet to get used to just how much Tywin’s wife seemed to want him.

When they finally got back to the loft after lunch, Sansa carried a sleepy Ella to her room and tucked her in, before wandering down the hallway to find Tywin. He’d thrown his suit jacket over a chair carelessly and had loosened his tie, and he sat on their bed, eyes closed as if decompressing from the day. Sansa climbed up beside him and kissed him softly, and his eyes opened.

“Strip.”

His eyes widened at her command, but he complied. With Ella sleeping, they both knew they needed to be quiet, and in a matter of moments, Sansa had a naked husband who was ready for her.

“I want to be in you.” He saw her eyes glaze and she nodded, and quickly was naked, where he sunk into her.

“Gods, baby, I love this,” he told her, sucking at her neck and making her writhe under him. Before Sansa, he would have been in a rage with how the meeting went down. Now, he knew what was truly important. Not that he’d let that Targaryen bitch get away with her attitude. But it could wait because the most important people in his life were with him, under this roof.

“I love you, Tywin,” Sansa murmured into his ear, and he grunted. He loved her so much sometimes it hurt to breathe.

“Mine,” was all he could say, and she nodded before he reached down to make sure she flew apart in his arms.

“Yours, my love. Always yours.” That was all he needed to finish. He collapsed on top of her, letting himself be surrounded by Sansa.

**************************************

“Ready?” Tywin asked as Sansa made sure Ella had everything for a fun night with her nanny.

They were running behind for the gallery show. Tonight was all about Sansa, and he was there to make sure everyone knew she was his. He was a possessive bastard, and it hadn’t changed the entire time they were together. He saw how men looked at her. She was always the most stunningly beautiful woman in the room, and though he knew she loved him deeply, he felt the constant need to stake his territory. Thankfully, Sansa tolerated his jealousy; hell, it even made her hot most times.

“Ready,” she finally said, and they both gave their daughter one last kiss.

Tonight, Sansa wore a stunning red gown that should clash horribly with her hair colour but didn’t, along with the pearl necklace he’d give her two and a half years ago. He was continuously buying her jewels, but this remained a favourite, and almost had become her signature piece. She pressed a kiss to his lips and grabbed his hand.

“It’s silly, but I’m nervous.”

He hummed. He’d not been allowed to view Sansa's latest work, but regardless, he knew her talent.

When he walked into the gallery, he stopped, stunned by what he was seeing. His eyes darted around the room, and he pulled her closer.

“Sansa.” It was all he could say.

He knew she hadn’t painted them specifically, but her work was a testament to motherhood, fatherhood, family and love. He could feel it, practically touch it. It was a homage to them; their love, their family, their life.

“Do you like it?” He looked at her and could see her nerves. It didn’t matter what the critics thought, Sansa wanted to know if her husband approved. His opinion was the most important one to her.

They were standing in a far corner, somewhat secluded and pulled her close, not caring that there was a gallery full of people waiting for them.

“I will never deserve you,” he said to her and cupped her chin, so their eyes met.

“I just had this need to put out there how much I love our life, Tywin. I hope it’s ok.”

“Sansa, this is incredible.”

She nodded and blinked back the tears. Then she gave him a mock stern look. “You can’t buy them all.”

He swatted her ass and leaned in. “Don’t tell me what to do, woman.”

She laughed and clutched his hand and then they turned and walked hand in hand towards a wall of photographers and reports and the who’s who of Kings Landing wanting pieces of them.

What no one seemed to realize was that no one got anything they didn’t want to give. They were a unit, and Sansa had proven that again whit her show tonight. Not a single person in the entire country would doubt just how much she loved Tywin Lannister or how much he loved her.


End file.
